Teen Titans Resident Evil
by Kaida-Youkai
Summary: in this fic, the titans are split up, robin and star were to gether for a time, but she disspeared, leaving Robin rather sour. Same thing with Raven and Terra, only it was BB who disspeared. Cybrog is alone. Reda on to hear more


* * *

so, in this fic, the titans have split up. okay, heres what every one looks like now, their new nams, adn occupations: (I'm one of those lazy people who hates having to write descriptions, unless i absolutly have to) To see the urls for the Pics, check to very bottom fo this page.

* * *

1- Robin (Naruto Vanz) is a SWAT team leader, working for the Umbrella company. His team is never allowed to take their masks off, in which will affect the

* * *

2-StarFire (Neko Starfire) She's the head scientist in the umbrella company 's projects.

* * *

3-Terra (Beth Moser) She's a actress for a side job, but, she's on The same SWAT team as Naruto (Robin), but, as he dosen't allow them to take off their masks, he dosen't know that. (ingnore the out fit, it was the only Pic that resemble a older version of Terra)

* * *

4- Raven (Kuro Raven) She's the doctor on the same SWAT team as Terra (Beth) and Robin (Naruto). But he dosen't know that, seeing as they can't take off their masks

* * *

5- Beast Boy (Makoe Sunz) He is Nekos Partner in teh Office, btu he has a hologram watch that changes his appearence, but he only does that because he has to for his Job, or he'd lose the Job. the umbrella company is very close minded.

* * *

And i couldn't find one of Cyborg, so here's a description(What i didn't want to do, but, oh well): 

Tall, still bald, still half hman, half robot. Is a billionair, the one who supports the company, ends up down there in the lab, tyring to figure out what he's supporting. he thinks he supporting a house hold goods

company..boy, is he in for a suprise!

* * *

6-Pippin Naruto's most annoying personal on his team. she dosen't were the mask he requires, or armor. shes teh weapon, and engnineer specialest.

* * *

Okay, so in this paragraph, we get the reason of our little fan fic here.  
  
_A man, who was wearing all black, and had a black duffle bag, went into the virus containment room. He went over to the virus holster. There were sealed vials in there, some with a grean liquid, some with a blue. The man put on some gloves, opened his black duffle bag, in which reveled a breif case, that held a needle/gun, and holes around it for the virus vials to go in. the man slowly began to put them in, and left out one blue one. Once he closed the brief case, he picked up the last vial, and threw it against the vent. A fume, non see able by human eyes, went through the vent system affecting everyone, but this man, who had just put on a gas mask.  
So, now, the Red Queen (The main computer of the whole lab) is considering this biohazard. In the end, she chooses it is best to kill every one in the lab. Three doctors she killed by drowning them. The rest, killed by breathing in too much carbon dioxide…………..,,,,,,  
_  
Naruto watched silently as his team trained. They all wore black , bullet proof out fits, and face covering mask, that were like gas masks, only not as big as your average one. They fit the face perfectly, and didn't have the three large regulaters producing from you face. They were perfectly flat. A rule was that you could never take off your mask. The only way you could take your mask off, was if your commanding officers told you too.  
Truth be told, Naruto didn't care too much to see their faces, because that would result in making friends. He already had friends. Ones that he lost, ages ago. Naruto shook his head. Pointless memories. They would get in the way of his life as it was now. About midstream through these dreary thoughts, his walkie went off.  
"Naruto here." He said, his voice harsh.  
"The Red Queen just went sucicdel, killed every one in the lab." "Guess you want us to go and shut her down?" "Yes, and we'd also like you to recover our agents, Neko Starfire, and Makoe Sunz." Narutos heart leaped at the mention fo Star Fires name. Could there be a conection?  
"No. Don't bother with hope." He said harshly to himself, shaking off his feeling of hope. He went over to a table, and picked up his gun.  
"Alright, they're at the mansion, correct?" He asked.  
"yes, that correct. We also want you and your team to go down to the HIVE, and shut down The Red Queen." Naruto sighed.  
"Okay. I'll call you as soon as we've finished." he layed his walkie on the table, and went out to his team. When they saw him coming, they all lined up, and waited for what he had to say.  
"Okay, we're going to shut down the Red Queen. We have to go through a possibly biohazardious zone. Deal with it. Move out!" He barked, and they quickly did so, grabbing their guns, extra amo, the works. They all went towards the doors, and went out, Naruto in the lead…………..  
  
Neko opened her eyes. She quickly grabbed her head, in which was throbbing. She looked around. She was laying down in the shower, and had the shower curtain over her, and clutched tightly in her hand. The water was still running, but was ice cold, indicating that she'd been out a while. It was about this point she reliezed, she didn't even know who she was. She didn't rememeber anything. Slowly, Neko stood up, swaying a bit. She kept the shower curtain over haer, and grabbed a cotton bath robe that was hangin over a metal bar. She slipped it on, and went out of the bathroom.  
"Hello?" She yeled, her voice echoing around. She was now in a nice bedroom, most everything in it silk. Laying on the bed, was a scarlet tutle neck, and some low cut bellbottom mudd jeans. The belt on it was braided with beads, and made of brown leather. Neko figured this out fit was hers, and changed into it. It fit her perfectly, so it must have been hers. The tutle neck was tight, so it out lined her body nicely, same with the pants. She found some black knee high leather boots, and slipped them on. For the first time, she noticed the gold ring on her finger. She pulled it off, and began to look at it. On in inner part of it, was a inscription,  
"PROPERTY OF UMBRELLA COMPANY" 

Neko looked at it for a time, and in the end slipped it back on her finger.  
"Hello?" She yelled again, going out into the hall. A man was laying on the floor out there. Neko ran over. He was laying on his face, so she flipped him onto his back. She noticed he also had a gold ring.  
"Sir, are you okay? Sir?" She said, shaking him. He moaned slightly, and opened his eyes a little bit.  
"Ohh………my head………" He mummer, sitting up, he began to rub the back of his head. Neko saw something run by at the end of the hall, out of the corner of her eye. She jumped up, and was in a posttion for a fist fight.

"Whos there?" She called out. The window across from her shattered, letting in a small disk, that exploded as it hit the ground, blinding her and the man. When they opened they're eyes again, there were people in black, and that had guns, in the room with them. One was working on the security system, three were wrestling down the man she'd found, and one was in front of her. The other three were checking out the perimitor.  
"Report soilder." The man in front of her siad. His voice sounded familiar.  
"Wh-what?" She asked confusedly. "The houses defense system are up. So, the nerve gas has taken effect on their memory." the Person said at the security system. It sounded like a woman. Her voice was also familiar.  
"And how long till they remember anything?" "Could be hours, days, or weeks even." "Who are you?" Neko demanded. "I want to see your whole team……..with out their masks." "Oh yes? Well, I'm sorry, but you don't have that kind of power." He retorted. Neko frowned.  
"Well then, will you tell me what this is about?" "Now theres a question I'm willing to answer." Naruto, decided she'd trust him more if he'd take his mask off, so he did, but he kept his back to his team.  
"This house is a emergancy exit for the HIVE, and you and your partner where positioned here to guard it-" naruto threw his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the man Neko had found on the floor, "-BUt something happened in the lab that made the main frames computer, The Red Queen, go sucicdel, killing every one down there." "So, they want you to go down there and shut her down, right?" Neko said, thinking aloud.  
"Yes, and as I've said, this is the emergency exit, so that can make it a entrance as well." "What happened to the other entrances?" "Cave ins." "How reassuring." "Isen't though? Now, let's move out!" Naruto put his mask back on before facing the team again.  
"Wait! At least give me your names!" Neko cried.  
"You'll get them soon enough, because your coming with us." Naruto answered simply.

* * *

okie, heres the Web site urls to get the pics of every one: (eh, you have to go to my profile for the sites.......wouldn't work on here. :( )

* * *


End file.
